1. Technical Field
The present invention generally pertains to motor vehicles. More particular, the present invention pertains to a motor vehicle suspension system. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular embodiment and/or use which is shown and described for purposes of illustration, the present invention relates to an apparatus for coupling a ball joint to a motor vehicle suspension.
2. Discussion
Vehicle suspension systems for wheels connect an axle shaft and a vehicle body to each other and absorb vibrations and impacts from a road surface during vehicle operation to improve both vehicle safety and riding comfort. A vehicle suspension system should be flexibly connected vertically to absorb impacts.
Also, the vehicle suspension should be firmly horizontally connected to insure driving force, braking force, and centrifugal force during vehicle turning. These forces are generated at the wheel.
Independent suspension systems are mainly applied to axles of passenger cars or sport utility vehicles to improve the ride comfort and running safety by bisecting an axle and allowing both wheels to act independently of one another. There are many different types of independent suspension systems. For example, McPherson type and Wishbone type suspension systems are applied to steerable wheels and non-steerable wheels. A vehicle suspension system is designed to control position of a wheel with respect to the vehicle body to obtain a better positioning in vehicle operation, as well as to absorb vibrations or impacts. The axle is thus prevented from directly transmitting impact or vibration from the road surface to the vehicle body. Thus, optimal handling safety and running safety may be obtained. Therefore, it is desirable to have an independent suspension which provides these characteristics.